l'amour quand tu nous tient!
by alexeiya
Summary: quand shin se fait larguer par reira, il est loin d'imaginer qu'il retrouvera l'amour aussi vite!


**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux que j'ai inventé!

L'amour, quand tu nous tiens!

Genre: non yaoi, romance.

Couple: shinXkatsume

Chapitre 1: une de perdue, dix de retrouvée!

L'histoire commence dès l'instant où Reira quitte Shin. Il était triste, pour une fois qu'il était tombé amoureux! Il se disait que ne se sera pas demain la veille que ça recommencerai.

Tokyo

Il est 22h, Shin se promène seul dans les rues de Tokyo. Il n'a pas envie de retourner chez lui, bon c'est chez Nobu mais ça revient au même!

Pov shin: qu'est-ce que je fais moi-maintenant! Aller en boîte? Non, pas le courage! Putain, il se met à pleuvoir, et pas qu'un petit peu!

Perdu dans ses pensés, il bouscule une jeune fille! Et tombe tous les deux à terre!

Jeune fille: - je suis désolé! je ne regardais pas où j'allais!

Shin: non, c'est moi et en plus j'ai fais tomber vos feuilles.

Effectivement, la jeune fille tenait une farde d'où étaient tombées les feuilles.

Shin: attendez, je vais vous aidez!

Ils ramassèrent donc les feuilles qui étaient en réalité des croquis de vêtements.

Shin: ils sont beaux vos dessins!

Jeune fille: merci c'est gentil, même si ils sont mouillés.

Shin: enchanté moi c'est shin.

Jeune fille: katsume-athena, enchantée.

Shin: ce n'est pas courant!

Kats: oui mais au moins c'est originale!

Shin: si je ne suis pas indiscret, que fais une jeune fille seule dans les rues de tokyo la nuit!

Kats: je dois rendre mes dessins pour minuit ou sinon ils ne seront pas validé et je me ferais enguirlandé, donc il faut que j'y aille!

Shin: je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps!

Kats: j'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous, shin, j'aurais aimé continuer mais je suis en retard, à la prochaine!

A peine dit, qu'elle avait disparu de la rue où ils se trouvaient.

Shin allait repartir quand il remarqua, un des dessins de kats à terre!

Pov shin: c'est surement à kats!

Il reprend les pas de la jeune fille mais ne la retrouva pas!

Il débarque chez nobu en trompe!

Shin: nobu, j'ai besoin de ton aide!

Nobu: il est 1h du mat' qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Shin: si tu as des dessins à rentrer, tu les donnerais à qui?

Nobu: quoi qu'est-ce que tu racontes? d'abord des dessins de quoi?

Shin: des croquis de vêtements!

Nobu: depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la mode?

Shin: stp, répond!

Nobu: une agence de styliste ou un magasin de mode qui fabrique ses propres modèles. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

Shin: on trouve leur adresse dans le bottin?

Nobu: oui mais t'as pas répondu à ma question?

Shin installe son lit et s'y installe.

Shin: merci et bonne nuit!

Nobu: et attends, tu… laisses tomber, bonne nuit!

Le lendemain

Shin s'est levé de bonne heure, il retourne à cette fameuse rue et passe à toutes les agences et magasins du coin. Il n'obtient aucune réponse positive de la part de celles-ci.

Pov shin: que je suis bête, je la connais à peine, pire je ne la connais pas!

Il emprunta une rue et percuta une jeune fille.

Shin: aïe!

Kats: je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu arrivé! ça va!

Shin: kats?

Kats: shin? comment allez-vous?

Shin: bien et vous?

Kats: ça va pas trop mal! que faisiez vous dans le coin?

Shin: j'étais venu vous rendre ça!

Il lui tend le dessin!

Shin: je pensais que vous en auriez besoin car vous m'aviez dit que vous allez vous faire enguirlander!

Kats: merci beaucoup, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne me suis pas faites engueuler car celui c'est un dessin perso, en fait je dessine mes propres vêtements.

Shin: j'ai hâte de vous voir avec, alors!

Les joues de la jeune fille prennent une couleur pivoine.

Shin: vous avez quelque chose à faire?

Kats: non, pourquoi?

Shin: j'aimerais vous invitez à dîner!

Kats: ce serait moi qui devrais le faire pour vous remercier mais j'accepte votre invitation.

Shin: vous voulez dînez où?

Kats: je ne sais pas je viens à peine d'arriver en ville, je ne viens pas d'ici!

Shin: vous venez d'où?

Kats: d'Amérique, mais je ne suis pas américaine j'ai été étudié là-bas!

Shin: étudier? vous avez quel âge?

Kats: je n'ai que 18 ans mais j'étais un peu en avance et j'y ai été quand j'avais 10ans!

Shin: 10 ans! vous êtes une tête vous!

Kats: et vous vous avez quel âge?

Shin: j'ai 16ans!

Kats: je me disais bien que vous étiez jeune!

Shin: vous n'avez que deux ans de plus que moi!

Kats: oui mais vous êtes mineur!

Shin: ça vous dérange?

Kats: non pas tant que ça, je n'ai pas 30ans non plus!

Ils se dirigent vers un restaurant et là, ils discutent de tous et de rien. Pendant la discussion elle introduit qu'elle doit emménager ses affaires dans son nouvel appart', il lui propose son aide et se dirige donc vers l'appart'.

Appartement kats

Après le déménagement, ils s'installent dans le sofa.

Kats: je te remercie sans ton aide j'aurais jamais pu finir aujourd'hui, si tu veux quoi que ce soit demande le moi et c'est oui!

Il s'approche d'elle et la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit: tu veux sortir avec moi?

Surprise mais assez contente elle lui répond en l'embrassant.

Après le baiser, ils se regardèrent un instant et shin prit la parole: c'est plus ce que j'espérais!

Kats: ah bon! tu t'attendais à quoi?

Shin: je ne sais pas que tu y réfléchisses!

Kats: je ne vois pas pourquoi! allez on va se préparer un truc à manger je meurs de faim pas toi?

Shin: j'ai la dalle!

Après le dîner, épuisé par le déménagement, ils s'endorment sur le canapé!

Shin est parti tôt car il avait répète mais laisse ses coordonnées sur un papier pour qu'elle puisse le rappeler.


End file.
